To improve engine efficiency, measures are taken to reduce pumping losses at part load operation. This involves reducing intake manifold pressure. Power brakes are typically vacuum assisted, with the vacuum provided from the intake manifold. If the engine is commanded to operate for a long period at a condition with low intake manifold vacuum, the vacuum within the brake booster may drop to a level which is marginal or insufficient for a present or subsequent braking operation.